Vladímir Putin/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Jean Chrétien - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin met with Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien. Kremlin Paul Martin - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin met with Canadian President Paul Martin. Kremlin Stephen Harper - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper warned Germans about Russia on Wednesday, reminding them of the danger posed by a leader with a Cold War mentality who has brazenly seized territory from a neighbour. (CP) | CP Justin Trudeau - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El primer ministro de Canadá, Justin Trudeau y el presidente ruso, Vladimir Putin. Photo Credit: FB Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin meets with former U.S. President Jimmy Carter and UN former Secretary-General Kofi Annan. Sergei Karpukhin / Reuters George H. W. Bush - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President George H. W. Bush, Russian President Vladimir Putin, U.S. President George W. Bush, at the Bush's family estate at Walker's Point, Kennebunkport, Maine, July 1, 2007. (Mikhail Klimentyev/Itar-Tass/Abaca Press/MCT) Bill Clinton - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin and Bill Clinton had their first meeting as the US president visited Moscow June 3, 2000 George W. Bush - Vladímir Putin.jpg| US President George W. Bush, right, and Russian President Vladimir Putin wave from a fishing boat Fidelity III off Kennebunkport, Maine, Sunday afternoon, July 1, 2007. AP Barack Obama - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Barack Obama extends his hand to Russian President Vladimir Putin during their meeting at the United Nations General Assembly in New York Photo: Kevin Lamarque/Reuters Donald Trump - Vladímir Putin.jpg| U.S. President Donald Trump shakes hands with Russian President Vladimir Putin during the their bilateral meeting at the G20 summit in Hamburg, Germany July 7, 2017. REUTERS/Carlos Barria Hillary Clinton - Vladimir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin, left, meets U.S. Secretary of State Hillary Rodham Clinton on her arrival at the APEC summit in Vladivostok, Russia, Saturday, Sept. 8, 2012. AP PHOTO/ MIKHAIL METZEL, POOL América Central Guatemala (expandido) * Ver Óscar Berger - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russia's President Vladimir Putin and Guatemala's President Oscar Berger (R) wave during a meeting at the Presidential Palace in Guatemala City July 3, 2007. (Reuters) México * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El presidente ruso Vladimir Putin se reunió hoy en Moscú con el ex presidente de México, Ernesto Zedillo, el ex presidente estadounidense, Jimmy Carter, el ex secretario General de la ONU, Kofi Annan, y otros miembros del grupo Elders. (Foto: AP ) Vicente Fox - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin met with President of Mexico Vicente Fox, June 21, 2005. Kremlin Felipe Calderón - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Al iniciar su participación en el Foro de la APEC, el presidente Felipe Calderón saludó este sábado a Vladimir Putin, presidente de Rusia. FOTO:NTX Enrique Peña Nieto - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladímir Putin se reunió brevemente con el Presidente Enrique Peña Nieto para darle la bienvenida (Agencias) Nicaragua (expandido) * Ver Daniel Ortega - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Ministro ruso traslada el mensaje de Putin al presidente nicaragüense © Sputnik/ Alexey Nikolsky Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Fidel Castro y Vladimir Putin durante la visita de éste a la isla en el año 2000. REUTERS Raúl Castro - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El mandatario ruso se reunión su homólogo cubano, Raúl Castro, como parte de una agenda que lo llevará a Brasil y Argentina para firmar una serie de acuerdos de cooperación bilateral (Foto: CCTV-America) Miguel Díaz-Canel - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El presidente ruso, Vladimir Putin (der.) se reúne con el primer vicepresidente cubano, Miguel Díaz Canel en el Kremlin en Moscú. Foto: AFP América del Sur Argentina * Ver Fernando de la Rúa - Vladímir Putin.jpg| De la Rúa se encontró en la Cumbre del Milenio con el presidente ruso, Vladimir Putin. Néstor Kirchner - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin met with President of Argentina Nestor Kirchner. September 15, 2005 21:00 New York. Kremlin Cristina Fernández - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Acuerdos con Rusia, "un legado de Cristina Fernández". Reuters/A Nemenov Mauricio Macri - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El Presidente Mauricio Macri se reunió con su par de Rusia, Vladimir Putin. (Alexei Druzhinin/ Sputnik, Kremlin Pool Photo via AP) Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Canciller boliviano dice que Putin hablará con Chile sobre el mar si es que "puede hacer algo". © Sputnik/ Alexey Nikolsky Brasil * Ver José Sarney - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin, Presidente da rússia, Senador José Sarney, Arquivo Antonio Carlos Rosset Filho. Wikimedia Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Presidents Vladimir Putin of Russia and Fernando Henrique Cardoso of Brazil held negotiations, enero 2002. Kremlin Lula da Silva - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin met with the President of Brazil, Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva, octubre 2005. Kremlin Dilma Rousseff - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El presidente ruso, Vladimir Putin (dcha), mantiene una reunión con su homóloga brasileña, Dilma Rousseff, en el marco de la cumbre del G20 en Los Cabos, México, el 18 de junio de 2012. EFE Michel Temer - Vladímir Putin.jpg| 17 may, 2011. Prime Minister Vladimir Putin meeting with Brazilian Vice President Michel Temer as part of the high-level Russian-Brazilian commission for cooperation Government of Russia Chile * Ver Ricardo Lagos - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin met with Chilean President Ricardo Lagos. October 4, 2002 13:30The Kremlin, Moscow. Kremlin Michelle Bachelet - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Michelle Bachelet y Vladimir Putin, este domingo en la cumbre de la APEC en Beijing. EFE Sebastián Piñera - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Piñera y Putín tras la reunión. (Presidencia) Colombia * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El Presidente Álvaro Uribe Vélez dialoga informalmente con el Primer Ministro de Rusia, Vladimir Putin, al término de la cena de instalación del Foro Económico Mundial, en Davos (Suiza). Foto: Presidencia - SP Juan Manuel Santos - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos y Vladimir Putin en julio 2014 durante reunión BRICS y países de Suramérica en Brasilia. Archivo: El País Ecuador * Ver Rafael Correa - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El presidente ecuatoriano, Rafael Correa (i), y su homólogo ruso, Vladimir Putin, se estrechan la mano durante una reunión que celebraron en el Kremlin en Moscú (Rusia), hoy, martes 29 de octubre de 2013. El encuentro se celebró con el propósito de impulsar la cooperación entre ambos país mediante la firma de varios acuerdos bilaterales. EFE Paraguay * Ver Mario Abdo - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Mario Abdo Benítez (izq.) saluda a Vladimir Putin, ayer en el Kremlin, en Moscú. / EFE Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin met with Peruvian President Alejandro Toledo Manrique. Kremlin Alan García - Sin imagen.jpg| Stock Photo - September 9 2007 Russian President Vladimir Putin Australian Prime Minister John Howard and Peruvian President Alan Garcia Ollanta Humala - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Ollanta Humala y Vladimir Putin se reunirán este viernes. (Foto: Andina) Pedro Pablo Kuczynski - Vladímir Putin.jpg| PPK y Vladímir Putin se saludaron antes de tener una reunión bilateral privada. | Fuente: Presidencia Uruguay * Ver Jose Mújica - Vladímir Putin.jpg| The two leaders discussed prospects for Russian-Uruguayan cooperation. Kemlin. Presidencia de Rusia Tabaré Vázquez - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Tabaré Vázquez invita a Vladimir Putin a visitar Uruguay © Sputnik/ Sergey Guneev Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin with Hugo Chavez 26 November 2004. Kremlin Oficial Nicolás Maduro - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladímir Putin y Nicolás Maduro se reúnen en China Autor: Agencia Reuters 10:16:57 am Fuentes Categoría:Vladímir Putin